Poudre aux yeux
by Didou367
Summary: Parce que c'est ça, Mello et Matt, la poudre aux yeux. Croire vainement que la vie les destine aux sommets. La chute est douloureuse.


**Titre :** Poudre aux yeux.  
**Auteur :** Didou367.  
**Personnages, couple :** Matt/Mello.  
**Fandom :** Death Note.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Death Note appartiennent à Ohba et Obata, et les paroles de la chanson _Poudre aux yeux_ appartiennent à La Smala.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** Après avoir relu une énième fois _The Storm_ (qui restera la référence française ultime en matière de Matt/Mello) de Mauguine, j'ai ressenti un besoin d'écrire à nouveau sur Matt et Mello. J'écoutais en même temps _Poudre aux yeux_ de La Smala (chanson que je vous conseille d'écouter vu que toutes les paroles dans ce texte en proviennent et que c'est du bon rap) et bim ! inspiration. J'ai tellement de choses à dire sur ce texte pourtant court, mais la note de l'auteur serait beaucoup trop longue si je m'y mettais. Je réserve donc ça pour un article sur mon LJ et en attendant, je conclue par une explication. Une soufflette (pour ceux qui ne sont pas consommateurs de... _substances illicites _– je ne pouvais pas être plus sarcastique), grosso modo c'est quand la personne qu'a le joint le met dans sa bouche à l'envers (carton vers l'extérieur de la bouche, côté qui brûle à l'intérieur), qu'il approche sa bouche de celle du deuxième fumeur et qu'il souffle la fumée dedans. Le deuxième fumeur n'a plus qu'à aspirer et mourir (non parce que ça monte direct au cerveau ce délire). Question que tout le monde visualise la scène.

* * *

_« J'écris des lignes et non j'rigole  
Ma vie c'est drogue, flotte, picole »_

Mello hausse un sourcil inquisiteur tandis qu'il reconnaît les toutes premières paroles d'une chanson qu'il n'a pas entendue depuis bien longtemps. Mais Matt, affalé – paresseusement abandonné à l'accablante lourdeur de son existence – dans le fauteuil miteux de leur petit appartement, le joint pendant au coin de ses lèvres, ne daigne répondre.

C'est du rap, un de ceux que le roux imposait parfois au morne silence de leur chambre – elle est si loin, la chambre, la Wammy's House... l'enfance – ; lui ne connaît rien à ce genre musical, c'est aux accents indignés, révoltés, enragés du rock que son corps frissonne. Matt, pour sa part, préfère les vérités désillusionnées du rap, sa résignation souffreteuse... L'ironie affligée de cette chanson prend les inflexions de leur insouciance, l'âpre empreinte du français – ''J'ai envie de faire du français, Matt.'' ''Ah ok. Bah je m'inscris avec toi.'' Ce que Mello veut, Matt le veut – qu'ils étudiaient ensemble.

Alors la médaille d'argent de la Wammy's House s'assoit, à même le sol, face – en dessous – de celui qu'il appelle parfois ''son sale clébard'', oui, son sale clébard qui le surplombe, oui, il se soumet à sa supériorité – son humble et indicible supériorité –, sa fierté se fait muette. Il regarde, fixe le rouquin avec l'expectative désemparée de celui qui espère les augures de son maître.

« Aussi vrai que tout ce qu'on t'explique dans le titre, rappelle-toi, mieux vaut l'avoir aux yeux que dans l'pif, fredonne ce dernier en parfait accord avec la chanson – il la connaît par cœur. »

Instinctivement, Mello glisse sous ses narines un doigt – effacer les preuves de sa culpabilité, les blanchâtres et poudreuses traces de sa faiblesse – tout en plissant les yeux. Comminatoires, brûlant d'avertissements menaçants, fais attention à ce que tu dis, Matt, fais attention à ce que tu me _reproches_.

« Tout comme cette chienne d'amour, ouais qui fait fondre mon cœur, rétorque-t-il, caustique – prouvant son indéfectible connaissance du morceau. »

Le mince sourire de son partenaire cingle comme une giclée d'acide – qu'il est âcre ce sourire, âcre, gorgé d'une gausseuse apathie, c'est le sourire du sale clébard qui appréhende pleinement sa misérable condition – mais le smaragdin de ses prunelles étincelle de tendresse reconnaissante. Parce qu'il n'y aura jamais que cette manière pour Mello de lui confesser son amour, en acerbes grossièretés, en mordantes humiliations.

Un amour craché, c'est déjà un amour avoué.

« J'me sens comme un clebs qu'on laisse sur le bord de la route. »

Une des longues mains du mafieux recouvre la dextre de Matt, posée sur son genou, et les orbes sombres – ciel de nuit tourmentée, ciel d'orage furibond – grondent, mettent en garde, ne m'impute pas ta douleur, c'est toi qui as décidé de me suivre, de me tendre la laisse, je t'ai rien demandé, me fais pas croire que tu aspirais à mes faveurs, tu savais ce qui t'attendait... T'as pas le droit de m'accuser, Mail, t'as pas le droit.

« Ils ont dit oui mais non, c'était d'la poudre aux yeux. »

De nouveau, ce sourire. Je sais, Mihael, je sais bien que tu m'as dit ''oui mais non''.

_Non._

Ils devraient dormir – quelle heure est-il, deux heures, trois heures du matin ? –, l'affaire Kira, Near exigent bien trop d'eux pour qu'ils se permettent d'écouter de la musique en fumant un pétard – c'est Mello qui en tire les ultimes bouffées, noyant l'électrique bestialité de ses yeux dans d'épais nuages de fumées. Pourquoi ne dorment-ils pas ? Pourquoi ce besoin désespéré d'oublier le temps, d'oublier le monde ? S'isoler de tous, de tout n'exister qu'aux yeux de l'autre – l'Autre.

« Si demain t'as l'idée du siècle, j'te dirai tape ta chance, moi j'en ai marre d'l'attendre, j'veux faire bien mais nada change. »

Meurtri par cet impitoyable aveu, le jeune second coince une dernière fois le joint dans sa bouche, puis glisse son bras autour du cou de son vis-à-vis et l'attire vers lui. Leurs lèvres entrouvertes se touchent, il sacrifie l'ultime exhalaison à la malsaine gourmandise de son amant – grandiloquente soufflette, silencieux sanglot.

_« Suspect le doute s'élève mais debout, frère  
Un talent qui dort c'est comme embrasser l'succès du bout d'ses lèvres »_

Le rappeur a craché ses mots finaux et maintenant il se tait. Les deux adolescents – même pas des hommes encore – se jaugent du regard, attendant de l'autre qu'il brise le silence mais chacun trop pris par le flot de vérités, de réalités – trop d'indices, trop de prophéties, trop de leur futur, trop d'_eux_ dans ces paroles, c'est dur de se confronter à soi, au funeste chemin que l'on se trace, qu'Il nous trace.

« Et maintenant on fait quoi, ... Mail ? – comme s'il hésitait, comme s'il ne savait pas, comme s'il n'osait pas ; quand est-ce que son nom est devenu sacré au juste. »

Pour le moment on roule un autre joint, on continue à écouter ma musique – elle nous parle bien trop pour qu'on la réduise au silence – ; on savoure ce moment qui n'appartient qu'à nous – ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas appartenus, tu ne trouves pas ? –, après tout même les plus grands criminels ont droit à leur instant d'apaisement.

Et pour après...

« Oui ça va vite la vie, putain c'est quand qu'on meurt. »


End file.
